I Can Teach You
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: A little oneshot between the twins. I always thought about the similarities in what they would get from presents. I OWN NOTHING! Slight twincest. Don't like it then don't read it. Leave reviews if any. Enjoy!


The orchestra has always been an adored music group loved by many. It helped with anyone's sense of heightening musical talent, whether they are new or not, and become an advanced learner to play difficult songs that they are new to. Cody has seen Barbara and the orchestra perform many times. He would always think their music sounded gorgeous and divine, one that could take one on a journey into their imagination. Unlike Zack who wanted to play the electric guitar, including Cody, but for now he wanted to focus on learning the violin.

He recently finished listening and observing the orchestra finishing up upon their rehearsal for their concert that same night. The performers took five until the instructor told them to come back on stage to prepare for their holiday concert. Cody made his way from his seat in the Tipton's auditorium.

"Barbara the music you make is fantastic! It sounds great, and during the holidays it makes things even sweeter." said Cody. Both laughed. "Why thank you Cody. I enjoy playing and making music for all the audience to hear. It's rather an influence to us all." she said. Both smiled. "Hey I have to get going. Mom wants us to be on our best behavior at the suite. Good luck at your concert!" said Cody, with Barbara giving her thanks.

Cody would have stayed and watched her performance with the group if it wasn't for a prank him and Zack caused. They had just so happen to get a hold of a beehive in the middle of winter, and no one even knew how, and they let the buzzing nest stay on the outside of the dining hall where anyone could eat to there likings outside. But Cody made sure that it had to be warm enough so that they do not freeze so instead they left it perched inside, near one of the ferns.

This made most guests think it was fake, thinking the Tipton left it there only for appearance reasons. They had a small party for the holidays before christmas arrived and They were having a huge cake that could reach the chandeliers. From there the bees took action wanting in on the sweet essence and taste of the pastry. Ironically enough the cake had honey as a nice touch on the outside. From there guests wreaked havoc upon Moseby, who figured it was the twins and Carey was forced to ground them.

'Gee. I wish I could learn how to play the violin.' thought Cody as he made his way from the elevator to his suite. He opened the door to reveal the lovely decorations on every square inch of the suite in colors of red, green, and the christmas tree all decorated in a variety of colors.

Zack was busy watching TV on the couch, lieing down most of the time and in sweatpants due to the frigid temperatures of the outside. "Alright Zack, Cody I want you both to stay here for the whole entire night. Mr. Moseby received many of the presents you left back the dining hall, and frankly he has been trying his best not to scratch them." said Carey. Both the twins snickered at the event they caused.

"Alright now, there's leftover pizza in the fridge if either of you want any for later. Be good you two! I expect no trouble from you this time I hope. Love you both. I'll see you later bye!" said Carey giving kisses to the boys foreheads and closing the door behind her.

The twins laughed earlier from their prank and began talking. "Hey Cody how's about we open our presents tonight? It is night before Christmas." said Zack with his casual mischievous looks. "Well... Alright let's do so. Do you think we actually got what we wanted this year?" asked Cody. "I hope so! I spent a lot of money get a little someone in this family a gift." said Zack cocking his head.

"I did too actually!" said Cody. Both twins eyed the presents under the tree and back at each other and lunged forward torwards the wrapped gifts. There were two huge presents hidden around the back of the tree. They both made a grab for the ones with their names on each and looked at the wrapped prize.

Both examined from who it was from... and were surprised at the result. For Cody it came from Zack and for Zack it came from Cody. "Wow you got me something big!?" each twin said in unison and attacked the presents to reveal cases for each. Zack opened his black case to reveal it was an electric guitar. The instrument was red, with the shapes of fire going around the base. Cody's opened his to see a violin.

Both boys seemed surprised yet excited at their gifts, and remembered who it was from. Both twins put down their instruments and got up. They hugged each other out of sheer happiness. "Thanks buddy.""Thanks Zack." both replied giggling from their unison. "This must have costed you a fortune!" said Zack. "Well I saved my money to buy you something special after all of these times we made pranks together and you do love playing the guitar." said Cody. "Same goes for your violin! I didn't think I would have enough money by this time to get you this!" said Zack.

After a moment of silence Cody finally spoke out. "Ummm Zack." "Yeah?" "I... I don't know how to play the violin. Can you teach me?" asked Cody softly, blushing thinking he would have someone teach him of a similar instrument, but on different scales of music. Zack kissed Cody's cheek in response. "Of course Cody. Thanks for the gift." said Zack. Cody gave a small smooch to Zack's lips. "It was nothing. And thanks for the gift too." said Cody. Both giggled as Zack took his hand and led Cody to the couch to show him the basics of a string instrument.


End file.
